


Beloved Hunter

by StolenVampires



Series: Hunters [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captive Lover, Dom/sub, Favorite Prey Sequel, Hate Sex, Hunter 76, M/M, Magic and Mythology, Monster Hunter AU, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Symbolism, Werewolf Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Set in the same universe as Favorite Prey and should be read as a sequel.Jack, now the pet hunter of the enigmatic 'true' werewolf Gabriel, must come to terms with being the wolf's hunter, as well as lover. Yet the wolf has strange plans that the hunter in Jack can't understand. Why was he truly spared death, and for what true purpose is this black wolf's systemic killing of the cursed beings in the area? Not to mention, why is an old, true blooded wolf lingering so close to a human settlement? Jack doesn't know, but he does know if he plans to survive he best find out as soon as possible.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songlian/gifts).



> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8054617  
> Is the fic that pre-dates this one, and is the basis for this sequel.

Each breath felt like sandpaper was running down the back of his throat. Hard and unforgiving, dry and pulling away at soft flesh until it was raw. The acidic bite of blood mingled with the aftertaste of salt and mucus as he swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth as he woke.   
Wood smoke and morning dew- the smell of a campfire after staying in the outdoors overnight with no cover. Corse wool and fur under bare skin against his torso. His hands felt stiff like he’d gripped something too hard, too long. It was the feeling he got when he stayed still, finger on the trigger and holding up the barrel of his gun while he waited for his prey.

Prey that he failed to kill, prey that had become predator and made him it’s prey.   
Not a victim though, he’d been too willing to have the gall to call himself a victim. If anything, he was a victim of his own base and mortal desires of flesh.  
The night’s events came in a sharp blinding pain that rocketed from one side of his skull to the other. It made the first sound from his mouth come out bestial and agonized as his body screamed; as his mind caught why each sensation was. Drained, worn, used, venerable; terms he didn’t want to be but he was. Jack Morrison, monster hunter, had been brought lower than low. Jack had gone to face his possible death; now he was wishing had chased something else, that he might have been killed and not humiliated as he was. 

“Hunter.” The pain was broken in it’s bone deep ache by a strike of fear and a feeling he couldn’t place. The voice of the monster was close, and as Jack kept his eyes sealed shut, the beast let out a low groan before a human hand pulled at his shoulder, forcing him onto his back and to face the beast in the light of the morning.

Handsome. Fear gone for a split second, the monster in the skin of a man looked human in the light of day, the soft white light of the morning light giving him a softer look than what the hard-red glow of the fire and night darkness had given him just hours previously. 

Jack ran back over the night’s events. The beast had a name, Gabriel. Another fact, the beast was not cursed, his humanity remained. If only in part. It was not uncommon for a true wolf to be more animal than man.   
“Gabriel.” Jack said before his dry throat coughed hard enough to rack his body, hands going to his throat and feeling dried blood flake away.   
“You remembered,” The beast, Gabriel, sounded almost affectionate as he reached out gently pulling Jack’s hand from his neck to examine the scabbed over wound from the night before.  
“A few nights and it’ll scar over nicely. Anything else hurting?” Gabriel’s concern had to be a ruse Jack reasoned. Why would he genuinely care aside from keeping him alive to satisfy his own twisted desires? Jack was under no illusion that his comfort was not even worth thought to the man in front of him. 

Whatever had been his expression must have aggravated Gabriel as he quickly pulled away to stand and walk from Jack, leaving him on the furs naked and sore. The crude hut had what looked like a hallway that led to stone from what Jack could see as he took full stock of his surrounding for the first time. 

It was less a den and more a ramshackle dwelling. Not entirely uncivilized with makeshift shelves and small items that signaled a moderate about of more human comforts that were indulged in. One such was a chess set, set as if waiting for a pair of players to engage. It was almost comical in it’s presence, something so robustly human in the den of a monster, something so tame after a night of carnal submission and domination. Jack smiled at it, and Gabriel returned a bowl filled with what smelled like a broth steaming in the cool air.   
“Eat, after last night I doubt you will be running off anytime soon but that’s no reason to become weak.” The inflection of Gabriel’s voice indicated that weakness was apparently, something not to be tolerated. Jack noted this, filing it away as he took the bowl, drinking down the yellow liquid, the taste of chicken and herbs filling his nose and washing over his tongue.

“Do you know what you are now?” Gabriel asked, voice a deep, rich baritone that somehow soothed Jack’s fraying nerves. At first, Jack didn’t know how to answer, how to appeal and appease the monster that had captured and ravaged him. Yet the beast sat near, silent, watching and waiting for an answer as Jack drank the soup, gingering chewing small bites of chicken and potato.

It was warm and familiar, the liquid soothing his throat and the food filling his belly, abating a hunger he hadn’t realized had grown since he’d woke.  
“Your pet?’ Jack said, voice clipped and sharp. Anger in his tone, he realized a hair after he spoke that the beast might not take kindly to it, but the fear washed away as the laugh of Gabriel filled the dwelling.  
“Good boy Jack. Yes. Pet is a good term for it, but other terms are suitable, you’ll find I am a good-“he hummed, searching for the right word himself, “-lover.”

The term shook Jack from his stupor of complicity, a harsh realization coming over him. Gabriel and he had fucked, roughly, brutally, for hours. Lover was an endearment which implied emotion, a sense of caring. A monster caring for a monster hunter all because he’d had found release in the hunter’s flesh.   
“Don’t say that. You don’t-“  
“I don’t what Jack?” Gabriel’s voice held an edge of threat, that hint of violence if Jack said something wrong. Jack, while in pain, afraid, and humiliated, was no fool. He knew a loss when he saw it.  
“I doubt you care for me.” No longer a statement, but an admission that it was a base assumption. Jack had no basis to believe the monster cared for him so to expect such was-  
“I do, just not in a way you mortals think. Being a lover does not carry the same meaning across species you know.” Gabriel’s voice had lost that edge of irritation, and had returned to the placid neutrality he’d used when first speaking to him. 

Jack wasn’t sure what to think of this monster that had claimed him. He was not human, but he was not entirely a beast. It was almost a contradiction of what he’d known for all his years as a monster hunter. Beasts were beasts. Primal, base, running off pure instinct, even the most intelligent could hardly use tools or speak past a few simple words. Even those intelligent ones had been violent. Also, typically man-eaters. 

Not that Gabriel didn’t eat men.   
A heat rose in Jack’s face, recalling some of the more salacious acts they had performed, one such being where Gabriel had indulged himself in-  
“Mmm,” The low hum from the monster had Jack still, bowl half brought to his lips, the last of the soup still warm  
“I can smell your fear.” The beast said, eyes the rich glittering red of bloodlust.  
“I can smell your arousal.” No, Jack realized, the beast was looking at him with hunger. Sex or violence, they were the same to this base creature, and he was the subject of it’s attentions.

“You’re sore from our first coupling however, so I must restrain myself. But do not tempt me my hunter.” The grin on Gabriel’s face sent both a fear and a thrill up Jack’s spine.  
“I am not so tame as to withhold my needs for too long.” Looking away, Jack finished the soup, glad for the meal. The only question remaining in his mind however, was to what purpose the beast had spared him. Sex could not be the only reason, could it? It seemed overly illogical and impractical, even with the typical biological imperative of feeding, propagation, and territorial claim. 

“Why did you spare me Gabriel?” Jack asked, wondering if using the beast’s name might illicit some form of pleasantry.  
Another low hum from the creature, and he went about the dwelling, sifting through what looked to be the remains of Jack’s clothes.   
“Honestly-“ He threw Jack his pants. Or what was left of them at any rate.

“-I’ll tell you the answer when I know it myself.”


	2. Breathe

After that minor ‘talk, (if it could be called that), Jack was left for a while, alone. It was honestly a good thing, he mused, as being stuck with Gabriel in the makeshift dwelling was awkward not to mention tense. The werewolf’s brazen stares and occasion rakish grins did nothing to ease the discomfort Jack felt as he grappled with the situation he was now in. A werewolf’s glorified fuck toy. It’s plaything. It’s bitch.   
The last self-administered title made his cock twitch for reasons Jack did not want to consider given the sorry state of his abused ass and the feeling of satisfaction that lingered in the back of his mind like an oppressive cobweb. Gabriel said he didn’t know why he’d spared Jack, but every time they looked at each other, Gabriel would smirk or grin and Jack would tense up. It was just so surreal. One day, he was a feared monster hunter, one of the best. Heck, he had a team he’d personally trained back at the hunter’s guild and they got things done.   
Now, here he was, a monster's lover, a monster fucker, owned by a man who was not cursed to become part wolf.

Simply because Gabriel _was_ a wolf. _The_ wolf. One of the old bloods, born of sin and darkness, of things that godly men feared and godless men worshiped in ages past. And Jack was now his, the mark of fangs deep in his flesh more than ample proof of that. It was a strange sort of thrill he’d never felt before, but his morals told him, screamed at him. how perverse and wrong it was; to lust for what they had done, to have given in so easily, so openly and to have enjoyed it. To have wanted it, and even now, to feel that throb and crave it all over again.

Nude save his pants, Jack took the offered period of respite to locate a place to bathe and such, followed by a small, (if shambling gait), walk around his new dwelling. Gabriel had suggested that he planned a use for Jack, to hunt down the cursed werewolves that ran in the woods surrounding the area. It was a pretty sound logic, but without his gun and the silver bullets, Jack would be hard pressed to kill any cursed beings. 

And in his meander through the dwelling, it was clear none of his belongings remained with him. That or Gabriel had hidden them very, very well. So, with little to do, Gabriel gone off to do whatever it was a real wolf born man did, Jack took his time to familiarize himself with the objects that surrounded him, in a modest attempt to better understand the beast that had claimed him as his ‘hunter’.

By the time Gabriel returned, Jack had learned perhaps, more than he ought have. First, was that Gabriel could and did in fact, have a high level of intellect. A few books of higher learning hidden away on a shelf, they were worn and spoke of multiple readings. Gabriel also had a small semi-precious stone collection, rocks all native to the area. He also dried his own herbs, grew a modest garden in a tiny outcropping in the back of the limited space, and the wolf also had a distinct fondness for tiny clay figurines and owl feathers, (finding many simply scattered about).

“You’ve been busy.” Was what the wolf said first, red eyes twinkling with something mischievous as they caught Jack’s blue gaze. “Your scent is all over the place.” A low rumble, he approached, hand grabbing Jack’s jaw to keep him still before Gabriel bent low, tongue rolling over his neck in one smooth stroke.  
“Delicious.” He growled before stepping away, leaving Jack to shudder in both a rush of shame fueled arousal and fear.   
“Didn’t have much else to do. You left me alone and running-“  
“Isn’t an option. Not without supplies, or, a way of knowing where you are and where that stinking town you hail from is. But, be happy hunter, I came with a gift.” Gabriel’s grin was full of sharp pointed teeth as he held up a fat freshly caught wild turkey.  
“Dinner. That’s not my gift though.” Jack glared, Gabriel laughed as he reach behind him, pulling the rucksack off his shoulder.

The clang of metal was audible, and he motioned for Jack to take it.  
“I was not joking when I said you’d be my hunter Jack Morrison.” The beast knew his name, his full name, and it made Jack’s blood run cold immediately.   
“Oh yes, did you think I do not know you now? That I would not slip into that filth filled town and ask of you? Infamous, they called you, well trained and skilled. All the more reason I must ask why you let me overtake you so easily. Men like you don’t make mistakes.” Red eyes narrowed as Jack avoided the wolf’s stare, preferring to investigate the gift from the beast.

The sack was to put it mildly, filled with things that should had made the wolf recoil, curse in pain and flinch in fear. Silver coated blades. A handgun with five ammo clips. All bullets silver tipped. His rifle, still fully loaded and his spare magazines. Also-  
“Condoms and lube?” jack growled, not finding it the least bit amusing as Gabriel did, his grin wide and smug.  
“It’s better than me having to clean and prep you with my tongue. Not that I mind, but you’ll find the hunt lust come fast, and if we are deep in the woods and a fresh kill is nearby-“ Gabriel’s full body shudder had something deep in Jack resonating. Fucking right after a kill, the adrenaline, the rush of endorphins and the elation of victory and conquest.  
They could relate in that at least.

“Why give me these things? With them, I could kill you in your sleep.” Jack was suspect that Gabriel was not telling him everything, but, to be fair, neither was Jack.  
“You won’t. Your pride demands an honest kill. You don’t kill a sleeping, defenseless target. No, that’s not in our natures. We enjoy the chase, the conflict, the conquest.” Red eyes again stared at him too deeply, and Jack was forced to look away.  
“Besides, you want to figure out why I kept you alive. Why I’d want a hunter when I can do it myself. You’re a real hunter, a man of action and straightforward tactics. You know your prey, inside and out. You track them, understand their habits, learn them to the point you could even say a part of you becomes like them.” A claw reached out, no longer a human man’s but the claws of a beast as Gabriel began to shift in front of him, and Jack was left in wonder.

He’d seen only how the cursed ones would scream in pair, tearing at their skins. Ripping off the flesh as bones broke and healed, as pain and madness overtook them. But Gabriel’s transformation was smooth, natural. A true and real transformation.   
When Gabriel was done, man stood before him no longer, but a beast. Dark black fur, burning red eyes, muscled and rippling with power and hunger. Fangs as white as snow, claws as jagged black as obsidian. Dominance radiating off him, demanding Jack submit.

He could only stare, jaw agape as he took in full measure the being before him. Old blood, true darkness.   
“Clean the turkey Jack. Vegetables and herbs are in the baskets. Cook it well done, I like mine with extra seasoning. Skin on.” His breath didn’t smell like blood or decay, rather, Jack could smell something else. Wood smoke, oak. Deep earth, and wild grass. The wilderness coated Gabriel, was a part of Gabriel, he realized. The beast was a wolf. It was also a man. Yet it smelled of neither, it smelled of the world that surrounded it.

“Wait, so what am I, your hunter or your cook?” Jack snapped, anger filling him as he felt like he was being strung along. You don’t just build a man up then ignore all of it and tell him to-  
Gabriel turned, a snarl on his face as the wolf stared down it’s hunter.  
“Clean the turkey Jack. You’ll need your strength for tonight’s hunt. Until then… I’ll be readying the area.” The wolf left him again, and as Jack looked to his task, he felt a sense of dread as he began to pluck feathers. The night would bring many things, and Jack feared none of them. What Jack feared now, was his future as the captive to a true wolf with red devil eyes.


	3. Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is that GOod shIT

His breath was warm in Jack’s ear as they rutted like animals on the forest floor. Not even 20 feet away, the fallen corpse of two werewolves, previously cursed to half-lives in eternal damnation. A pair, they had been halfway between Gabriel’s ‘den’ and a traveling group of campers when Gabriel had sniffed them out. Instructions clear, Jack was to shoot them to cripple, Gabriel allowed to then kill them both. At first, the wolf that was darkness given form had tested them, toyed with them to see if they retained any sanity or humanity. But when the pair had snarled and howled, Gabriel had howled back.

And like a demon, destroyed them both with a strength and brutality no cursed werewolf would ever possess.

 

All Jack had done was shoot one in the legs so the they couldn’t flee too far as the other fought Gabriel. Jack thought it boring, Gabriel called it a test. Either way, they both had felt it, that pulse of power at the thrill of a kill. The rush of energy that came with adrenaline, the sudden arousal that swelled between their legs at the domination over the weaker parties. So as Jack came down from the tree he’d perched in, Gabriel changed in the fluid way of shadows and fur, lips crashing to Jack’s own as he demanded the blond man to yield, to open his mouth and kiss him.

 

And oh, how did Jack find he loved kissing the wolf.

 

Gabriel was all domination and seduction. Open mouthed, tasting and licking at lips until Jack would comply. Then his tongue would dance with his own and Jack would moan as he felt the press of teeth to his mouth. A gasp, Gabriel would pull aware enough to tug lips between teeth without a single once of pain, just applying enough pressure so they would puff and become tender over time. Again and again the wolf would demand his kisses, growling his approval with the face of a man and the voice of a beast.

 

Jack’s vision when from dark hair and skin to starlight and the dark green black of the treetops as he was pushed to his back roughly, rocks and debris digging into his back past the thin fur cloak Gabriel had provided him with earlier for cover. Yet even with the sudden roughness, the pain and shock, Jack found himself excited, wanting more of it, wanting to me forced down like this, having Gabriel snarling at him to submit as he pinned Jacks arm down before humping his front, clothed cock straining against the exposed member that was leaking milky opaque per over the front of his pants, spoiling them further.

 

Jack had cursed him, yanking a hand free to shove at Gabriel, eventually reaching for his thigh to grab as silver knife, stabbing the wolf in the shoulder with a howl of fury all his own. Ferocity, brutality, the wolf yelped at the burn and hiss of silver in his dark flesh, letting Jack go to reach and remove the blade before it began to burn away at muscle and tissue. It was enough leverage for Jack to struggle, to push up and get himself out from under Gabriel’s body, hands digging into soil for purchase, for escape.

 

He didn’t want to escape. He wanted to survive, to live. Pain lanced up leg as Jack did not get far, the beast’s hands turned claws dragging him back and forcing him face down in dirt. Undignified, pinned under the body of a being he was sworn to kill and a twisted part of him enjoying it, excited if the wolf might kill him, hurt him, fuck him.

 

The tear of cloth, his pants met their long overdue fate, torn into rags as Gabriel forced Jack to his knees, one hand shoving his face still in the rich earth. They grunted and make bestial sounds both. A wordless conversation, all snarls and snapping jaws. Bites on lips and tongues, marks on necks and shoulders. Gabriel shoving his fingers in Jack’s mouth, moaning when Jack bit down hard enough to draw blood, knowing the risk of contracting a curse was possible. But not knowing if it was different with a true wolf.

Blood still tasted like blood, wolf, man, or monster.

 

At what point Gabriel shoved his tongue into his ass, Jack had no idea. He’d been too busy fighting the want to fight and the want to fuck to be thinking properly. Perhaps this was an effect of Gabriel’s power, to truly force his prey into such a carnal submission, to make a man like him, a hunter, give in even if he told himself he was above it. Hell, Jack rationalized, Gabriel hadn’t seemed inclined to just fuck him until he couldn’t walk but it hadn’t been like he was a man able to take this much abuse after one single night was it? Did Jack really present such an alluring prospect of a fuck?

 

He lost the traitorous and lustful thoughts as he felt the familiar heat and press of a cockhead at his rim.

 

Little prep work, muscles still sore and mildly stretched, yet Gabriel’s girth found little real resistance as he slowly sank his cock into the blond hunter’s ass. Jack yelled and cursed and demanded him to stop but each time Gabriel moved to pull away or indeed, stop, Jack’s hands would grab the earth while his hips would push back, as if trying to draw the wolf back in. Jack’s body was betraying him. Jack’s lust and hate mixed as one, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, in the way his cock bobbed up and down between his legs hard and flush with a need to be touched, to be stroked, to fill a hole.

 

Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get to make the wolf his bitch one day. Either with his cock or a bullet in his smug, handsome red eye’d face.

 

The image of Gabriel taking his cock, smug and vicious was an imagined sight, but it was such a seductive one. Coupled with the feeling of being filled with the thick member of the wolf behind him, mounting him, sinking so deep Jack could feel his pelvis hitting his ass and testicles gentle slapping his own- Jack howled in pain and pleasure, Gabriel’s name a curse.

 

That’s when they began to relish in their base natures, in how they were both animals who hungered and fucked in equal measure.

 

How Jack was lost as Gabriel panted in his ear. It was so warm, it burned, and with each pass of Gabriel’s cockhead over that bundle of nerves, Jack snarled and bucked, desperate to try and deny the pleasure building in the base of his spine, in the core of his pelvis.

 

“Hunter.” It was the first word Gabriel had spoken since they’d begun this fight on the forest floor. Sweat slicked skin turning dirt to mud, blood caking and drying and turning sticky on Gabriel’s body where his wound had left him with marks of Jack’s fury. His voice was like obsidian broken from the earth. Jagged and sharp, painful yet hauntingly, dangerously beautiful. Something that’s was made from two impossible things to create something entirely new.

 

“Hunter!” Gabriel’s hips thrusted in and out of Jack and the former hunter did his best to match the wolf, rutting back and pushing up, angling himself better. His reward was bitter sweet. A warm filthy hand came up, grabbing his own neglected cock with a vice grip.

 

The pain spiked and Jack screamed, hips jerking wildly as he felt his insides sear with thick ropes of cum. His pain, a monster’s ultimate pleasure. Gabriel had no intention to allow him release he realized. His body kept spasming, yet the wolf’s firm hold prevented any pleasure, any completion. It was a painful, it was euphoric, it was him, made to submit.

 

By the time the wolf slowed his rutting into Jack’s now deeply abused channel, the man slumped to the forest floor, the cool damp earth welcoming him and soothing him even with it’s rocks and twigs.

 

A low, pleased rumbled and hard weight rested on his back, and Jack couldn’t have fought it even if he’d wanted to. The pain of denied bliss, of sex, was too fresh, and he felt the adrenaline still kicking. His mind racing along with the beat of his heart. The war drums in his head matching the ache of his still hard cock no longer in Gabriel’s grip.

A small break, the wolf slid back off his body, and a soft rush of fur was felt against his calves.

“Jack.” His voice, darkness and velveteen.

“Come.”

His entire body shuddered as the once proud hunter whimpered, his seed spraying out under his torso, wetting the earth and further causing filth to coat his body.

 

The haunting laugh of the wolf echoed in his skull as Jack began to lose control, passing out into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Adapt

Waking up clean and feeling oddly satisfied was a stark contrast to what Jack had expected as his senses returned to him along with coherent thoughts with dawn’s early light. He’d been expecting pain, filth, and worse, humiliation. Yet his entire body felt strangely sedated, and with a flex of muscles, the soreness that he’d expected in his lower half was simply not present. In fact, as he lifted his body out of the warmth of the furs he was wrapped in, Jack marveled over the strange sense that he was in fact, perhaps in better shape than he’d been in weeks. He didn’t feel hungry so much as he just knew he would need to eat. There was no soreness, no vague tired pull in his head from any lack of sleep or an uncomfortable rest. Jack felt something wrong yet pleasingly right about this new situation, this development.

Whatever Gabriel had done, Jack realized, (or rather guessed), was something only he could have done. Magic was rare, and it was hardly known past a select few who bore the gift. The man, (wolf), clearly had powers as a true beast and not a cursed creature, but to say he also held magic was a stretch. Most of old blood didn’t use magic as they simply were. So what, and how had Gabriel done this to him? Jack wasn’t ungrateful, but he couldn’t think of a reason why the sudden display of power, the sudden treatment.

It was as Jack’s thoughts began to drift over the nuances of magic that his bedfellow woke, a low rumble in the dwelling followed with a growl, hand reaching out to pull the man back into the fur pile. It shook Jack from his thoughts with a startled yelp, pulling back as Gabriel’s grip tightened, not allowing a refusal.   
“Jack.” The voice was that edge of man and beast, a low rumble. From under one fur, Jack could see a mass of dark black hair and a single red eye peering out at him.   
“Come.” The word drew an immediate reaction from Jack, the past night’s events flashing in his mind in vivid detail. His flush at the memory was sighted by his captor, who chuckled under the mass of warm coverings before he emerged. Dark skin rippling with raw primal power as he lifted himself up and over to Jack, laying sprawled at his side like a cat rather than wolf. Hands drawing swirls in Jack’s skin with the faintest brush of his fingertips.

“If you won’t come to me, I will go to you.” He said, voice returning to a more human tone. “That is the way of things now Jack.”  
He rumbled low in his gut as he lifted his body up, nude again, bearing no signs of the night’s hunt. Jack just sat, still watching Gabriel move about the dwelling, starting a breakfast of fire roasted greens. It was a strange rustic domestic that Gabriel had. It almost made him seem ordinary. 

“Gabriel-“ Jack began, trying to get the wolf’s attention, only to be ignored as the wolf just kept to cooking, (not that Jack could complain per say, the smell of the gently roasting vegetables was nice).   
“Gabriel-“ No response, Jack even went as far to reach out, grabbing him by the shoulder. The wolf’s body did not budge.  
“What did you do to me?”  
“We hunted, then we fucked. Is your memory really this bad hunter?” Red eyes peered over his shoulder at Jack with an inquisitiveness.   
“No I- I know what we did.” Jack snapped, feeling heat in his face racing down his chest and a different sort of heat in his lower half.   
“But how come I’m not in pain? How come-“  
“In time, hunter. In time.” Gabriel spoke while his eyes remained on the fire.  
“No. Tell me. Why am I here? Why did you spare me, if it’s to be some toy than do us both a favor and-“  
“ **No.** ” The red eyes now faced him, full of something unreadable. Something else was there, something more than beast, more primal and carnal and yet- It was not sex, not rage. Something else was in those red eyes, and Jack felt it in his bones. A finality. A strange familiarity between them he couldn’t place. 

“You-“ Jack felt different, and he suddenly was at a loss for how or why. Control over his life gone, normalcy was lost. He was a hunter with guns and silver yet he had yet been told to kill. He was a hunter but also a captive. He was a hunter, but he’d been given no prey.   
“What are you?” His voice was a whisper, a small asking for something true, a benediction to the wolf’s mercy.  
Gabriel just grunted as he handed jack a lightly crisped yam.  
“ _Wild_.” The monosyllable answer offered no more answers than any other, and Jack silenced himself with the food. Gabriel had made clear that whatever secrets her held, they were not Jack’s to know. 

The days moved slowly for Jack. Most of the time, they were spent foraging, scouting the territory Gabriel had carved out, and on the odd occasion, killing the cursed beings and otherworldly creatures that came too close or wandered into Gabriel’s lands. Sometimes, after a kill, Gabriel and he would rut on the forest floor, grunting and howling and fighting each other every time. It would end the same each time, Jack at Gabriel’s whims. His pleasure given or denied at a moment’s notice, yet each time it happened, Jack couldn’t help the twisted enjoyment he got from it. The rush of finding a target, the knowledge that nearby Gabriel was lurking, waiting for him to take the shot. The spray of blood, the screams of pain as Gabriel would rush in, tearing them apart before turning on Jack, chasing him down as he would run. 

Each time Gabriel caught him, laughing. 

They would wrestle and Gabriel would rip off whatever clothing he’d procured for Jack recently, prepare the man, and then? Jack would fight the pleasure of killing, the pleasure of being no better than an animal, the pure satisfaction of fucking without any inhibitions.

Yet it wasn’t always so. After about four weeks, Gabriel had come to him one night, soft and gentle. Like a lover might. Kissing him, stroking his skin and asking rather than taking. That time, Gabriel looked every inch a wolf trapped in the skin of a man. Soft black hair tangled in white fingers. Soft wet lips tasting of smoked wood and wild honey. The scent of musk and earth. His muscles flashed with power and moved with the grace of a predator with no prey. Sated, placated, he was whole. He was loving and kind, but not tame.   
It was not a single one-off thing. It was almost ritualistic in the way he would come to Jack those nights. Jack knew he could say no, but when he caught sight of those red eyes, the yearning for something in them he couldn’t name, he gave in. Those nights were gentle, those night, he felt like he was missing a part of himself, but Gabriel was bringing it back.

After months, Jack came to the realization as he sat by the riverbed, gutting a fish a rinsing it in the ice cold water. He felt no more cold as he spent his time in the wilds. Clothes in simple garments and furs, he fears none of the elements that plagued many a man who hunted in the deep wood. His hungers were rare, and often for more action than genuine need. He had not suffered a great would or pain, and each time he and Gabriel would copulate, the next morning there would be no agonies no matter how rough or brutal they had been with each other.  
Gabriel had changed something in him, and dropping the fish on the river rocks, Jack drew in a sharp breath with his newfound knowledge, just in time to hear the click of a gun’s cocking.

Slowly he turned, the barrel of a revolver not ten feet from him, pointed at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S THAT POKEMO- I MEAN CAMEO.


	5. Change

The man was dressed in thick waterproof leathers, fur lined his coat and the stetson on his head kept the mop of shaggy brown hair from his eyes. His left arm was hidden under a grey green cloak, and his standard issue boots were caked with mud; he was armed to the teeth, various snares and traps and weapons belted and attached to his person. But none of that mattered to Jack. Because for all his flashbangs, all his snares, all his cantrips and wires, Jesse McCree was most deadly with his trusted Peacekeeper- the infamous revolver that seemed to shoot more bullets than it held in it’s barrel. 

The same one now pointed at Jack’s head with a look of pure malice radiating from McCree.  
“You’re supposed to be dead Jack.” The rugged voice of McCree cut the air and Jack felt the tension only worsen. It was true. Months had passed since his failed hunt and subsequent capture at the hands of Gabriel. Though how captive he was now was debateable given the allowed freedoms.  
When Jack failed to make any reply or movement, McCree cocked the hammer back, a warning.  
“You got less than a minute before I shoot so best start explaining or show me who took my Commander’s form so I can send them to the afterlife.”  
“Stay you hand Jesse. I’m me. Well, most of me is ‘me’ at any rate.” McCree’s lips formed a tight line, but the gun didn’t falter.  
“I failed my hunt, so as far as the lodge and guild considers me, I am dead.” That much would be true, you fail a hunt and don’t end up dead, you were removed from the roster and cut out of the contacts. Just business.  
“Truthfully? I’m still hunting, just different sort of prey these days.”  
“Rumors been going around about a black wolf and a white eagle in the woods. Rangers and foragers claim they see the pair after dark right before corpses show up.” He let McCree talk for him, fill him in on the blanks that were his lack of knowledge from the rest of civilization.  
“Corpses of monsters. Some folk think it’s spirits, but we know about spirits.”  
“Ain't nothing but myths and fairy tales.” Jack replied, easing as McCree lowered the gun. He wouldn’t die, not yet at least.

“So what are you then Jack? I may be a hunter, but even I ain’t no fool to shoot something that's been tangled in more than I can see.” One eye closed as flickered from the warm grey to a deep red.  
“I can see ya, but there’s something behind you. Something mighty big, something mighty-” He hesitated, a flicker of fear in that gruff face before it washed away with scrutiny, “-hungry. I reckon you can’t tell me what that is Jack?”  
The former hunter swallowed. Of all the hunters of the lodge to find him, it would be the one who could see more than a normal person. Him and those Shimadas, they all had a touch from something else that made them more dangerous than any regular human could ever hope to be.

“No Jesse, I can’t, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn around and leave these woods before dark.” Reaching down, he picked up the fish he’d been cleaning, washing out the small bits of gravel that had caught in it when he’d dropped it.  
“He doesn’t take well to rivals.” Jesse looked at Jack for a beat, almost like he was being looked through with the solo red eye. Maybe he was, he would never know.

“Hard to be a rival when he’s got nothing I want. Never has. Besides, Gabe’s always been good to me.” Jack froze like a deer caught in one of Jesse’s traps. But when he looked up for the hunter, we was gone. Where he stood, only the prints of a small canine remained.

 

To say Gabriel was angry would have been wrong. He was if anything, amused by the whole ordeal, nuzzling into Jack’s neck as he recounted the story and they ate the fish and a few roasted veggies Jack had dug up the day prior.  
“So your… Jesse left?” Gabriel’s voice paused over the name, as if testing it on his tongue.  
“Probably, boy’s a good shot, probably the best, but he’s got a sense of justice. He won’t gun me down for whatever you did to me.” Jack grumbled, shoving Gabriel’s face away from his neck as the other man got more handsy. Gabriel usually got the message, but tonight felt different, like he was-  
Soft kisses to the back of his ear and Jack grunted, trying to ignore the growing adore he was feeling stir. Gabriel just kept insisting, kissing, touching, eventually growing so bold as to begin fondling him through threadbare trousers.  
“You think I did something to you?” Gabriel rumbled, his own desire making itself known very pointedly against Jack’s thigh.  
“I know you- stop that I’m trying to have a- DAMN IT GABRIEL.” Jack was trying to fend off the wolf, but he was large and very heavy and they both were getting worked into a frenzy.  
Jack was on his side, food forgotten, pants being ripped apart, and a very insistent Gabriel nudging his legs apart.  
Gabriel reached over him, hand seeking the lubricant that he’d pilfered from who knew where. Not like Jack would complain. As the wolf warmed the lube up in his palm, Jack tried to think of ways to get the wolf to admit he’d change Jack somehow, not so much mentally or emotionally as so much physically. The resistance to cold, the lack of smaller wounds that should be there, the strange heightened senses, and also the bloodlust and-  
“God _damn_ it Gabriel.” Jack moaned as the thick cock slid into him, lube warm and his body pliant from Jack’s own self administered attentions. 

“Mmhmm. My hunter, I have done so much to you.” The monster moaned, slowly rocking himself in and out of the smaller man, peppering his shoulder with affectionate kisses.  
“Taken you here, the forest, the river, the mountain, again and again you no longer can say we do not welcome each other. That we are not suited, complimentary to one another.” As Gabriel listed off the places they had fucked, Jack was trying to form coherent thoughts. Which, as Gabriel languidly thrust into him, proved to be much harder than he’d anticipated.  
“I have made you mine, yet I have also unmade you.You were changed because you welcomed it, wanted it, I only gave you what you wanted.” A hand holding his neck, softly squeezing down to cut off just enough air to heighten the pleasure, Jack grunted hand fisting in fur as he tried to ignore the sensation of his body rocking and the pressure pleasure building in a slow steady crescendo. 

“Tell me Jack.” Gabriel asked, a deep breath signalling the wolfs own enjoyment at their position and slow passionate embrace.  
“Do you want to be you?” Jack felt like something inside him was building, growing, and it was more than pleasure, more than his twisted sense of affection for the wolf that had claimed him.  
“I am-” He gasped at a particularly hard thrust that caught him off guard. “I _am_ me.”

A sudden snap of Gabriel’s hips followed by a low moan, the rush of the wolf’s release was sudden, just was the firm grab of his own weeping cock. The flash of pain, pleasure, he howled as his orgasm came without warning. The howl of satisfaction echoed around the two men, and Jack that feeling like a blanket, sinking into his skin. Warm, cold, light and soft.

“Oh Jack.” He heard Gabriel whisper.“Soon, you’ll be you again.”  
Jack huffed, staying on his side, waiting for Gabriel to begin his usual routine of cleaning them both up. “You keep answering in riddles. What did you do?”  
A smile from the wolf, enigmatic as always.  
“I have made you able to be you my hunter. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Doubting he’d get any more information, Jack fell back to the furs, not wanting to start a fight. Soon he’d have answers, but how soon was soon?

He didn’t notice the snow starting to fall outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Jack is becoming? :3a


	6. Confront

It had been several weeks by Jack’s count. Several weeks of just Gabriel, sex, hunting, killing, and an endless white and black forest. Winter had set in and now, Jack had come to know very well that whatever he was, it was not human, not entirely, not anymore. Yet each time he asked Gabriel, the wolf would always answer the same. That he just let Jack be Jack. Jack had always been Jack, all Gabriel had done was allow Jack to be himself.   
‘As he should be’.  
Which hardly sounded any sort of good. Not to mention, he’d seen Jesse twice more, much to Gabriel’s growing agitation. ‘Miscreant’ and ‘Trickster’ were the words he used for the hunter, and it only made Jack feel more out of the loop. Something wasn’t right, and as he wracked his brain to figure out what, he was left with more questions than answers. Tonight they were hunting a lone werewolf. A recent cursed person, they had killed a normal wolf and used old spells and blood to weave a spell for a wolf skin. It had, of course, gone horribly wrong and the person in question had gone mad, killing their family before running into Gabriel’s wood. Wrong move.

“Gabriel.” Jack asked, the white fur he wore hiding him among the fresh snow. “Why does this place have so many cursed wolves? Hunter’s guild always thought it was you making them but-“  
The wolf grunted, circling around Jack in his beast form, large paws leaving unnatural prints in the snow.   
“This is my home. My power. They come because they want it, seek it. But they’re not supposed to have it. They were not born with it, they cannot have it.” The wolf answered, enigmatic as ever.  
“And I can?” Red eyes narrowed to Jack, and the former hunter stood up, fur falling away to expose bare skin that remained unafflicted by the cold. He was challenging Gabriel, and with his defiant stance, the black wolf with red eyes stared him down in silence.  
“You ask strange questions Jack. You are as you should be.”  
“I should feel cold Gabriel! I shouldn’t be able to ignore pain, to not feel hunger. You did something to me! I’m not human anymore Gabriel! What am I?” Jack was yelling not caring that the cursed werewolf likely would hear them and either flee or attack. Not caring he could be shot by some interloping hunter.

Gabriel stood in his wolven form, towering, all muscle, fur, and fangs.   
“You are Jack.” Gabriel grabbing his arm, and a rush of heat raced into Jack, warmth pooling in his core, his cock twitching involuntarily. What was happening.  
“My Jack.” Neither of them noticed the small grey blur, the cursed wolf surprising them both as it leapt onto Gabriel’s back with a snarl from them both.   
The fight was sudden, and as soon as it had begun it ended. But, not in a way Jack would have expected. He’d just managed to grab his rifle when the echo of a gunshot rang out. Once, twice, three times. The cursed werewolf fell dead to the ground, a bullet between it’s eyes.

“Now, now there Gabe. Reckon you don’t want to move too much just yet, those blessed silver bullets might tear you up too much.” Jesse McCree came out from behind a tree, dressed in his trademark hunting gear, and Jack wasn’t sure how it had happened. They would have, should have heard Jesse of all people. The werewolf had paws to muffle it’s gait, but Jesse McCree had goddamn spurs on his boots.  
Then it sunk in what the younger hunter had said.  
“You shot Gabriel?” Jack was feeling something. Angry? Yes. But also fear. Jesse killed inhuman beings all the time. And Gabriel had all but outright said Jack wasn’t human anymore.  
“Of course I did Jack. He’d try to kill me otherwise, being in his territory like this. Taking his prey and making him weak. Always was a possessive one ay Papi?” Gabriel responded with a snarl, snapping his jaws as he clutched his sides in obvious pain.  
“But that’s a different matter. I’m here to take you back Jack. Back to the guild. To the hunters.” Jack stared at the two men. “The hell is going on?” Jack finally snapped, and Gabriel began laughing while McCree looked confused.  
“He didn’t- Aw now Gabe, you can’t just take them back like this. You know what happens. It’s better if he-“  
“He’s Jack.” Gabriel’s voice was strained, and he grunted as he tried to move towards Jack, a bloody paw reaching out.  
“My Jack. My hunter. Jack is Jack. The forest remembers. I remember. His body has already remembered. All that’s left is him and he is still as he was.” Red eyes considered Jack’s blue and Jack felt himself shudder. There was such a longing in them. I twisted love that shone so bright in those red eyes it made him hesitate.  
“And what am I Gabriel?” Jack asked for what felt like the final time. The sound of a gun shot, and Gabriel howled in pain, cutching his broken jaw as blood poured from the wound.

“A hunter Jack.” McCree grabbed his bicep and he noticed the tattoo under the coat. The sigils and wards. The seals and charms etched into McCree’s skin.   
Bindings, the kind a hunter used to capture that which they couldn’t kill.  
“You’re a Hunter, _just like me_.”

Jack screamed in a twisted rage as his mind retaliated along with his body. He wasn't going back to the guild. He wasn't their hunter anymore. He wasn't human anymore. He was Jack, and Jack was Gabriel's.   
Gabriel was wild; he was the wolf and fire and the darkness given flesh. Jack belonged to him, belonged with him. Jack was _Jack_.   
And Jack wasn't cold. Jack wasn't hungry. Jack wasn't going to kill himself, kill Gabriel, kill what he was, what he'd become. As Jack fought Jesse's grip, (he was hot and smelling of smoke and wood), the former hunter drew up his own silver laced knife and lunged at the man he'd once taught.

The blade sunk into flesh and the last thing Jack saw before darkness swallowed him was a red eye glowing under a stetson hat, and Jesse's mouth curved into a knowing smile.


	7. Revive

When Jack came to, he became aware that there was shouting, and one voice was distinctly Gabriel’s, the other Jesse’s. He felt sore all over, if the longs months had finally caught up to him and only now did it all feel pertinent to come over him all at once. Letting out a groan, he tried to get up but only managed to roll himself over into a bed of moss. Notably, Gabriel’s bed of moss in their shared ‘den’.   
“See Papi, he’s fine. I told you, I never miss.” There was that warning growl as he felt two strong arms lifting him up and enveloping him in warmth. Bleary eyed, he made out Gabriel’s face and-  
“Look human.” Gabriel’s eye were still red, but they lacked that ferocity, that dangerous animosity they usually held. Jack thought maybe he was just rambling, but the smile on Gabriel’s face at his words was genuine. Maybe it had been the right thing to say. Reaching up weakly, he brushed finger’s over the wolf’s jaw, humming at he felt no wound, no damage from the Silver Bullet and no scars, just that rough stubble of having not shaven. 

“Welcome back to us Jack.” Gabriel’s voice changed too. It was much clearer, softer and kinder. Human.  
“I- wait-“ Sitting upright, limbs flailing, Gabriel let him panic as Jack looked for the source of the other voice. And just like he belonged there, Jesse sat nonchalantly on a rock, watching them both with the look of a smug son of a bitch.  
“You shot me!” Jack snarled, trying to reach for Jesse. The man laughed and nodded.  
“Well, had to be convincing. Can’t have a Hunter going around becoming what he was, not while Petras and the others looming around like buzzards. They wanted you back Jack, they wanted you back real bad. And, I tried being reasonable, didn't take to it. They sent me to take you back, dead or alive, no exceptions. Thankfully, once ones like you turn, there ain’t much to take back once dead. And as we know-“ He was grinning, one eye open the other closed.  
“I never miss my target.”

Jack sat there in Gabriel’s arms, who was busy nuzzling and running warm hands over his skin.   
“I don’t follow.” Gabriel spoke up before Jesse could.  
“You are you Jack. Always have been. But then they took you away, made you their Jack. Named you, claimed you. Jesse kept one eye for me, one eye for them. Do you, can you remember?”  
Jack looked at them both, trying before he did remember something. Feeling the cold but not being cold. The wind wrapping around him like an old friend. He remembered the forest before it had a name. The taste of fish and rain, of ozone and-  
“You-“ He looked at Gabriel. “-You’re _The _Wolf. The protector.” Gabriel sucked in a breath, shoving his face into’s jack neck.  
“I’m _Wild_ Jack. The Wolf. The hound. Pathfinder, guide. They have many words for me, many voices and names but I have always been.”   
Jesse laughed, joyous.  
“Guess me next Jack. Come on, I wanna know if you know now.” Jack glared at the younger man for ruining the moment then with absolute loathing.  
“The liar, the thief. Con-artist, gifter and taker. Trader. Half here, half there. Crossroads and Ends.” Jack was feeling himself in the air, and sense of urgency. Jesse was beaming.  
“Yep. They called me the Fox once. Coyote. Hunters thought a drifter would suit me better. But you know what they are right?” He held up his left arm, the one he always kept covered now, in the light of day, each tattoo showing just how deep the bindings and seals went. Starting under the leather gloves and reaching his shoulder.__

__“They found you, long, long time ago Jack. So Gabe made me a deal. Speaking of which that’s two you owe me now. Three if we count the brothers separately.”  
Gabriel’s growl was loud. “Two you ingrate. One for Jack, another for _that who you find_. You found Thunder and Lightning as one, so I owe for one. Now get out. You’ll have your payment, leave me to mine.” Jesse smiled at the very pointedly angry words, tipping his hat before walking out of the den, presumably, to report back to the Hunter’s guild that Jack was no more and nothing remained._ _

__Jack of course, was reeling in Gabriel’s arms.  
There had been stories among the hunters. Wild tales, legends of hunting down spirits, gods of the earth and binding them to flesh and bone. Taking concepts and making them real. Binding forces of the world to the will and faults of mankind until they no longer recalled who or what they were._ _

__‘Jack is Jack’_ _

__“Jack Frost. Jack of all Trades, master of none. The watcher, the changer of seasons, father winter;” He looked at Gabriel. “I was a protector once. I was-“  
“You are you. I am I. We are more than names Jack.” He sat still, basking in Gabriel’s warmth.  
“Black wolf- hell hound motif? To go with the heat?”  
“Once it was cold, when we ran with the wild hunt. Once it was just fur and fangs. Now it is hell; fire and stone. Fear and blood. People have changed.”  
“And we change with them.” Jack felt small suddenly, his hands not his own.  
“They bound me. All these years, I never saw change. They kept me on the edges of society. Nothing new, nothing different. How many years have I been the same? How many years-“ He choked on his words. He should have been like Gabriel. Free to shift and change as he was needed. Able to transform to his legends as they called to him.   
“You were my king once.” Gabriel said softly. “You led us through the woods, to hunt down the wicked and spare the wise. To steal away maidens from their homes and deliver them to freedom. To gather men to fight for the old ways. To fight for us before we held form.” _ _

__Wild Hunt, Witch King. Hounds that raced at his feet, Darkness that covered him and caressed his skin as he would race under starlight and the cover of old growth._ _

__“What are we Gabriel? What are we anymore?” The wolf hummed._ _

__“We are as we should be Jack, we are us.” He kissed Jack, and together they tasted like magic.  
“Your Hunter.”  
“My Prey.”_ _

__Fire and Ice, Old blood and old magic. Two souls finally unbound to become one._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow.


	8. Thrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure

A year had passed since he was recovered. Or rather realized he needed to recover. Jack had still not quite figured out the logistics of being what was pretty much a deity given flesh. He knew a great many things now, the geas and binding that once held him were gone. They had choked him without him even having realized it, and only now free once more, at Gabriel’s side did the man once known as Jack come to understand just how different it was to be human and it was to be what he was.

Not that it much mattered to Gabriel, who had spent some decent good two weeks fucking him at every chance and on any surface the duo could find. Apparently, Jack had been bound for well over 200 years. Two weeks, according to Gabriel, were but drops of water in an ocean of time for beings like them. He could afford two weeks on his back, knees, stomach, hands- once even floating in the lake and another in the very sky itself. (Another thing Gabriel had not told him initially but rather let Jack discover on his own- flight and shifting into a bird was a thing, and actual thing they could do). Jack couldn’t complain though, not really- he felt free. In his memory, as jumbled and as pained as it was, he could never remember a time when he felt freer. More alive.

McCree came by every so often, telling them of the Hunter’s guild. How Petras, the acting director was a ‘right mess’ now that their prized hunter, the bound divinity of the North, (Gabriel had grumbled that not even that was right, Jack didn’t care though, it sounded very important and he felt flattered that humans thought so highly of him), was gone. Apparently way back in the day, when they had first bound Jack and named him, Jack hadn’t been too thrilled with it, and had sworn revenge. Gabriel and McCree both insisted to follow through, but Jack thought it better to simply let the old man live in terror. You couldn’t kill Jack, not really. McCree’s story was that Jack’s form had died, meaning that now he was just a bound spirit, powerless. But- Petras would always fear, because bindings didn’t last forever. 

It explained why Jack had always been called back to the guild at strange times. But, that was the past, the present was that he was free. McCree, the one between divinity and humanity often liked to say how he enjoyed the duality. It was his nature as he’d been formed, shaped with time and power and all and none. But it was not for Jack. Jack was never meant to be bound. One day he might take after the duo and want revenge, but for now, he was content. 

And Jack was very, very content as of late.

“Hey.” The rumble of Gabe had Jack looking down. He’d been drifting again, the winter storms just rolling in from the distant coast, they’d bring the winter’s first snowfall, and Jack felt almost a bit giddy at the news. He liked the cold whereas Gabriel preferred the heat.   
“Hey yourself.” Floating back to earth, small winter root vegetables sprouted under his soles, bare to the wet and cold earth. Gabriel sighed at him. He often did at these trivial things, leaving Gabriel reminding Jack that while yes, just because it was neat or interesting, using their powers for acts that changed the world around them could lead to dangerous habits. Like how Gabriel used to go around cursing humans to turn into wolves.

They’d seen the effects of that magical habit from a thousand some odd years ago and how it had played out. Sure, it had originally been to give some humans an escape, a blessing, but others it had been a curse. It wasn’t Gabe’s fault he’d forgotten how easily humans could procreate. Or that humans were flighty and violent when scared. Curses always were tricky things.

“So, Jack.” Gabe began his wolf form melting away to one where he stood naked, save for a long cascading cloak of black fur and feathers, his hair also now long, tied in a rather decorative braid. “I never did answer all of your questions.” The man once Jack smiled, walking over and pulling his lover’s hand into his own.

“No, but-“  
“I have you again? No Jack, it had been a year. We are together but secrets lie between us. I have-“ Jack silenced Gabriel with a kiss.  
“You were being chased away. Hunted. I took your place. I swallowed the ropes and fell into the nets. I chose to fall in your place because I knew you would find me. You would hunt me down as they hunted you.” Blue eyes met red, and the two beings looked at each other, a mutual love that transcended words.

“You hunted me down, chased me through time. You guided me back to where I fell, and then slowly, you worked in my sleep to wrap me in yourself. You burn away the chains. You had me hunt as we once had, correct the wrongs we’d done.” Gabriel sucked in a breath, smoke leaving his mouth with a long exhale.  
“I missed you.” Gabriel’s kiss was soft, and long strands of dark hair were brushed away under Jack’s fingers. The divinity that was cold felt heat in his heart as Gabriel kissed him with passion. 

“I know Gabriel. But I am here now. Again. Well. Sort of.” Jack laughed and vaguely, he realized that elsewhere in the woods, the herbs he’d been tending to had sprouted. They’d grow hearty in the winter chill, offering food for the little animals.   
“I mean, I’m still remembering but I like to think I am-“ Gabriel silenced him this time, and with a laugh they tumbled into the forest floor, Gabriel’s hair and feathers softening to become moss. 

There was no need of wait or preparation anymore, no need for aid as Jack moved over his lover, his other half. The sigh that passed both their lips as Jack slid down onto Gabriel’s cock was one of completion, a union of two that were also one.

As the pair moved, building their pleasure, the winter storm grew closer and Jack smiled to himself.

“Caught you.” He whispered playful, kissing the wolf.  
“Killed you.” Gabriel whispered back, as the snow began to fall and frost formed on the surface of the forest.   
Later, it would melt, under the soft warm glow of the sun. Later Spring would come and they’d be gone from there, moved on. The only mark to have ever been a rifle, abandoned in a cave.

A single silver bullet never used.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned fic, and will be updated on a semi-regular basis.


End file.
